


Is That... Jizz?

by YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute, Exhibitionism, Feelings, Jealous Arthur, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide/pseuds/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide
Summary: After Merlin gives himself relief on a parapet, he rushes down the stairs to clean himself up before he can— oh. Hi Arthur.





	Is That... Jizz?

Merlin rushes down the stairs of the parapet, hoping to clean himself up at bit back at Gaius’ before returning to work. His main focus is going fast and going down; taking the steps two at a time until he falls into someone.

Merlin’s eyes go to saucers and his mouth forms a small ‘o’.

“Is that...” He looks from the wet hand print on his tunic to Merlin’s appearance: pink cheeks, fast breathing, tangled breech laces and wet hands. “Jizz?”

Merlin swallows hard. There’s no way out of this situation. Nothing comes to mind; to be fair it’s still a little fuzzy from his orgasm. “Uh...”

“Is this what you were fantasising about?” Arthur teases, pressing his lips to the shell of Merlin’s ear from behind. “Me coming up and taking you from behind? In such a public place - you are such a slut.”

Merlin mews, barely able to keep his breath. Arthur’s hand wraps around his length and tugs harshly - he lets out a loud whimper that carries into the air below them. He tries to duck out of sight behind a merlon, but Arthur presses him into the wall to keep him firmly in view through a crenellation. His dick grazes against the rough wall and he can hardly keep himself together. His legs are trembling and he’d be on the floor if Arthur wasn’t keeping him up.

“Ah ah ah,” Arthur tuts. “Let them see. You wanted this - the _thrill _of being in public view. That’s why you’re out here.”

Merlin moans quietly, now with the knowledge that anyone can see them. People on the ground are nothing but blurs and he hopes that’s what he looks like to them.

“You wanted me to find you, didn’t you?” He wraps an arm around Merlin’s waist as he pulls back slightly; requiring room to jerk him off. “You’ve wanted this for ages, haven’t you?” He whispers with a smile in his voice.

Arthur’s touches are confusing; they wildly contrast the boisterous words. They’re firm and secure but without bite. Like the touch of a stinging nettle but the sting only serves to pleasure him. And the feeling of Arthur’s calloused hand on his dick is better than he could have ever imagined - he keeps consistent pace which isn’t too fast or too slow. Almost exactly like his morning jog. Is that what this is? Is this casual?

Merlin nods and grips at Arthur’s flexed forearm - the one around his middle. He leans back into the prince and tilts his face into his cheek, closing his eyes. He noses at Arthur’s cheek, seeking for comfort or security or something similar. He huffs harshly against it when Arthur increases the speed; he feels Arthur smile. He reaches down with one arm and slips it into Arthur’s trousers and brushes his fingers against his manhood. Arthur pauses his movements for a second then speeds them up. Merlin encloses Arthur’s cock with his fingers and pulls it out into the air. The prince intakes a breath and shudders a sigh.

“This okay?” Merlin simpers against Arthur’s cheek. He slowly strokes Arthur, waiting.

Arthur’s response is to just kiss him. It’s soft and coy and from _Arthur _but so unlike him. Merlin presses harder and pants into his mouth. Arthur pulls away, smirking into Merlin’s forehead as he bows it slightly to breathe.

“Yeah, gorgeous, it’s okay.” Arthur mutters with his lips still touching Merlin.

And suddenly all of Arthur’s touches become clear. They’re caring and soft and sweet. They’re careful and they _are _secure. This isn’t casual - this isn’t a morning jog. This means something. Arthur cares.

Merlin picks up the speed of his jerks, thrusting into Arthur’s hand. Arthur, in turn, increases his grip on Merlin.

“Who do you belong to, huh?” Arthur pants into Merlins ear, nipping at it.

Merlin smirks even though he does _not_ have the upper hand in this situation, “Me.” He laughs breathlessly.

Arthur growls, Merlin can feel it against his back. “Oh really?” He speeds up his hand on Merlin’s cock.

Merlin gasps. “Yeah. Just me, myself and I.” His breath hitches as Arthur squeezes him tightly. “And, maybe, perhaps you.” Arthur’s hand is unrelenting. “Oh god, you! You, Arthur! I’m yours!”

Arthur lets out a chuckle, “I fucking thought so.” He releases some of the pressure and speeds up his pace.

“Oh fuck. Oh god. _Arthur, please_!” Merlin whimpers desperately. He claws for the wall in front of him, accidentally falling forwards and pressing his arse into Arthur’s thigh. He lets out a loud moan at this because Arthur’s leg has pressed his butt plug into his prostate. He has to let go of Arthur’s dick to hold himself up against the wall.

Arthur closes his eyes at that noise, he presses his body against Merlin’s so he’s trapped against the wall (of course, his arse is pushed out so Arthur can still wank him). Because Arthur doesn’t have to hold him up anymore, he uses his spare hand to grab Merlins ass. Two perfect cheeks of firm flesh. He groans. He finds himself rubbing his dick in between the mounds of muscle over his clothes and feels something.

“Merlin...” He inquires in a dangerously low tone. “Do you have a butt plug in your arse?”

Merlin whimpers, pushing his ass further against Arthur. He curls to better fit the position.

Arthur pulls down Merlin’s trousers in one swift motion, revealing his cheeks to the air. Merlin gasps. Nestled between Merlins perfectly pale cheeks is jewel - green; an emerald. Definitely a real emerald. Merlin couldn’t possibly afford this. He squints at the back of Merlins head. He pushes the plug in deeper.

“Who gave this to you?” He husks. Merlin simpers beneath his touch. “Huh? Tell me, kitten, who’s been giving you these kinds of gifts?”

“A— a noble!” Merlin gasps. His dick is pulsing and the butt plug is pressing forcefully into his prostate - he’s not sure how long he’s going to last.

Jealously flares in Arthur. He pushes it in deeper. “Why? What noble?”

“A–Arthur, I can’t— I’m going to—“ Merlin tries to focus, he really does but the sensation of finally having Arthur is too much.

Arthur rips the butt plug out of him. “I don’t fucking think so, harlot. Not until you answer the question.” He drops it to the floor and licks it away - Merlin won’t be needing that again. No, Arthur will give him what he needs so he no longer requires jewels from some low-life noble.

Merlin groans as the plug is removed.

“What, have you had that in you all day?” Arthur rasps. Merlin can only nod hopelessly. “Do you have that in everyday?”

Merlin pants, “When I feel like it.”

Arthur smirks, “So that’s quite often for my little cum slut.” Merlin makes a noise of agreement in the back of his throat. “So, when I stare at your ass and imagine pounding my dick into it, this has been in you?” Merlin nods yet again. “Who gave it to you?”

Merlin closes his eyes and swallows. While Arthur has been distracted, his hand has slowed down on his dick which is leaving him very unsatisfied.

“Sir Henry. He requested my services.” He gasps out.

“You sell yourself to noblemen?” Arthur seethes, his grip on Merlin’s dick increases possessively.

Merlin breathes heavily. “He— he looks like you.” He gasps. “Please— please Arthur. I need you!”

Merlin only fucked Henry because he looks like him? He growls with pleasure but makes no move to speed up; he’s too distracted.

“Arthur! I need you in me! Please, I’m all stretched out—” He chokes on his own pleasure. ”Out for you.” Merlin begs, tears of desperation in his eyes.

“For me?” Arthur asks silkily into his ear.

“Yes! I think about you every time I finger-fuck myself and as I wiggle it in - I wish it to be your fingers, your cock. I want you deep inside me. Please!” Merlin almost cries with his pleas.

Arthur lets Merlin go then grasps his waist, guiding his fullness into his baby’s hole. It’s puckered and bright pink for him. He plunges in smoothly until he gets about three inches in. Then he has to rock his hips to get the rest in - stuffing it in and watching in awe as Merlin swallows around it. When he’s fully in, he falls slightly against Merlin. It just feels so good. He’s already close like this but the way Merlin is trembling makes him think Merlin might cum any second now.

“No cumming until I say so.” He husks. Merlin turns his head and goes to protest but Arthur stops him. “You’re mine, we agreed on this. I own you and tell you when you can cum.” His assertive voice quietens Merlin until he thrusts.

Pulling out and slamming back in makes Merlin cry out. Merlin presses fully against the wall; his member is pressing against the rough material with every thrust from Arthur and it’s driving him over the edge.

“Arthur. Oh god, Arthur! Please? Please let me cum?” Merlin begs helplessly. Arthur feels so good inside him.

Arthur smirks proudly. Merlin is never this pliant for him. But now, _his _Merlin is _begging _him. “Not yet.”

Merlin yelps offendedly, “What do you mean not yet? You expect me not to cum when you’re fucking me like this?”

Arthur strokes the exposed skin of Merlin’s back with his thumbs from where he’s holding his waist steadily. He pulls out and thrusts in harder and faster - a piston fuelled by Merlin’s desire.

“Arthur, I can’t— can’t hold on anymore! I have t— I _have _to cum!” Merlin cries.

Arthur grasps Merlin’s knob and pulls quickly. “You can cum, gorgeous.”

Merlin chokes as he releases. His seed paints the wall white as Arthur milks him through it. “You’re okay, you’re okay... You did so well, baby, I’m so proud of you.” Arthur smiles as he continues to pound his ass.

Merlin pants and tries to grasp at Arthur’s thighs, pushing his ass to meet the thrusts. Arthur pulls out once more then slams back in and fills Merlin with his seed.

“Oh, fuck,” Arthur sighs, falling against Merlin slightly. “Fuck fuck fuck. So good.”

Arthur peels away from Merlin’s back and pulls out slowly. He can see his load pulling out of Merlin’s stretched hole. It did feel like a lot of cum; probably the most that’s ever been milked out of him. He runs his forefinger over his hole, collecting his seed and puts it to Merlin’s lips. He happily obliges, sucking and moaning around Arthur’s hand.

“So good, baby. God... I fucking love you.” Arthur pants, withdrawing his fingers from Merlin’s hot mouth.

He pulls him so that they embrace; both are so tired that they fall against the wall to support them. Arthur guides them to the floor and collects Merlin into his chest. Merlin is perfectly pliant and cuddles up to him gently with his eyes closed - face: utterly blissed out.

“Arthur... I love you.” Merlin mumbles.

Arthur pulls his arms tight around Merlin. “Good.”

They both smile and close their eyes, sitting in the sun for a bit. They relax even more against each other.

“I’m gonna buy you some more buttplugs.” Arthur says, warlily eyeing the green one that’s a few feet away from them. “They’re gonna have rubies - Camelot red ‘cause you’re mine, aren’t you? No more dalliances with nobles who look like me. You have the real deal.”

Merlin smiles, “Possessive prat.”


End file.
